Annabeth's new and old boyfriend
by Lone Dark Knight
Summary: Percy has dissapered under mysterious circumstances leaving Annabeth alone. But when she falls in love with ANOTHER boy. So when Percy finds out it could mean the end of Camp-half blood and Olympus once he finds out what powers he truly holds...
1. I find a new boyfriend Sort of

**Okay guys this is my first Percy fanfic so keep that in mind if you think this is bad.**

**Annabeth's POV**

Hmm, what should I do today Annabeth thought as she sat on her bunk. She was alone in the Athena cabin, everyone else was outside talking with their friends or boyfriends/girlfriends. I should go and see if someone else would date me. Yes I shall after all many boys have always stared at me, how hard could it be anyway.

Annabeth then slowly got up from her bed and started stretching.

"How long was I lying on my bed for, it feels like I just got up from sleeping for like 1,000 years." As I was stretching I tried to remember what to say to a boy to get him to say yes -I'm so bad when it comes to things like asking boys out-

I think it was just playing cool and going up to them and asking them or was it wear really tight clothes and go up to a boy.

Dang it I can't remember stupid son of Poseidon. Making me be attracted to him for a while and then disappearing leaving me with no memory of how to get a boy to go on a date with me. Oh well I can easily find another boy to date maybe a boy from the Aphrodite cabin or perhaps the Apollo cabin.

Well might as well find myself a new boyfriend now. Annabeth then opened up the cabin door and walked into the sunlight.

It felt so great to be outside. There was a nice breeze, the temperature was perfect (about 98 degrees) and I could hear celestial bronze swords clashing against each other, a perfect day. But most importantly a perfect time to find a boy to replace Percy.

I sat down next to the Athena cabin and started checking the names of eligible boys that I could get to be my new boyfriend.

Luke, Dead. Travis, Eww. Mike, No way, Dave, too annoying. Ralph ,WAY too ugly. I kept on thinking of boys that I could date but all of them were too ugly, to annoying, or too fat. Great I can't find anyone to be my boyfriend. Time to go back into the Athena cabin and get out ice cream and one of those stupid romantic comedies. Except for the Titanic it makes me feel all warm inside that they lost people that they loved too so maybe those things aren't that stup- But I stopped when I saw someone.".Gods" I saw a new camper walking around in a blue Camp Half-blood t was about 6'1 (like around Percy's height) he had dark blue eyes, and he had Raven black hair.

"I-I think I'm in love." I stuttered as I looked dreamily at the handsome boy. "Forget Percy I have a way better looking crush now." I got up off the bench and walked slowly towards the new camper.

When I walked towards him it felt like time had slowed down by a lot. Seconds turned to hours, minutes turned to days, and hours turned to weeks. But I knew that I was a lot closer than I thought, but his eyes were so dreamy and his face was so handsome.

Okay what do I say to him to get him to go out with me, maybe hey you wanna go out, handsome. Hmm maybe lose the handsome and just ask him out the normal way but after a few weeks so he doesn't think that I one of those weird girls from the Aphrodite cabin who will ask a boy that's hot out the first second that they meet him.

Wait I should ask mom- But as I thought that I bumped into someone. I then fell onto my face. I started to get onto my feet to say sorry to the person when I felt the guy lifting me up onto my feet.

And when I got onto my feet I saw the boy standing in front of me grinning. "Hey beautiful you wouldn't happen to be the gorgeous girl named Annabeth that Mr. D told me to go see."

When he said the word 'beautiful' and gorgeous' I felt my face turning red. What was I supposed to say. While I was trying to figure out to say I blurted out "Sure I'll show you around." Stupid, stupid stupid. Why did I say that. Wait he's not laughing at me he's just smiling, maybe just maybe he LIKES me just a little bit.

He then took my hand and we walked towards the cabins and the big house. I could tell that it was going to be perfect.

_Meanwhile at the Olympus TV station_

Aphrodite was sitting at her desk looking disappointedly at all of her cameras that showed every single couple in the world when she remembered her little plan to get Annabeth a new boyfriend. And when she looked at the camera that showed Annabeth and the guy Aphrodite smiled."Yes my plan to get a new relationship going with Annabeth is going nicely. Aphrodite said gleefully as she was looking at the videos of Annabeth and the new guy. "New Olympus drama, everyone will want to see this and my ratings will go up and I'll have a lot more fame soon. Best of all I'll have Athena out of my hair, so no more 'oh stop making Percy and Annabeth like each other' or 'Why didn't you have Annabeth fall in love with another boy'. Oh yes this is perfect and best of all if my ratings go down after a while I'll just wake up Percy from his slumber he'll see Annabeth and boom ratings go up. But I'll call for Athena now so she may hear the good news too."

**Well that's all for chapter 1 but I'll update soon. And by the way if you can think of any way to make it better than tell me.**


	2. Athena and Aphrodite

**Sorry if I made Annabeth OOC, but that was just for the first chapter so any way now enjoy the second part.**

**Aphrodite's POV**

I was sitting back in my chair laughing to myself. Hmm what do you know a goddess can be smart and beautiful.

I mean this plan is perfect I'll get fame and power while Percabeth will soon be destroyed and then grow again making ME even more powerful, powerful enough to be the most famed goddess of all time!"

I then got got on my wooden desk and started laughing evilly. HAHAHAHA! But just as I started laughing Athena burst inside my office with an exited look on her face.

"Well is it-uh what's the matter with yo-" She said staring at me. "Oh sorry I was just tending to important matters but yes let's get down to business." I said as I proofed out of my toga and into my red suit.

"So is he really gone, Jackson I mean." She asked whispered to me. Because the last thing we need is for Poseidon or Zeus finding out what we did to-_him_.

"Yes he's gone and your daughter has fallen in love with my kid that I've had for about 16 years just to make sure that he was the right age for your daughter. He's also far better than Jackson for he does not possess the power to destroy Olympus if you know what I'm talking about and you do goddess of wisdom. So I will keep him under my spell for as long as we need Annabeth to forget him are we clear about this deal and the thing he possess." I said to the nervous goddess in my best negotiator voice.

"Oh yes of course we are Aphrodite after all, all of us gods know about him **Δολοφόνος****των θεών**the cursed one." As Athena said **Δολοφόνος****των θεών****'s **name we heard a loud explosion coming somewhere west. "See this is another reason why it's good to have Percy locked up, he won't be able to summon HIM." Aphrodite said smiling gleefully.

**Athena's POV **

I sighed. I know that I don't want them to be together but well he made her so happy but if that-that monster has the power to potentially destroy all of Olympus why should we take a chance, it's better him gone than him here-for the gods. But maybe not Annabeth. Oh well it's a lot to think about even for the god of wisdom I just need to have some time to think this through. "Excuse me Aphrodite but I have important matters to attend to." I said as I got out of my seat and started walking away.

"Wait." I heard Aphrodite's voice calling me. "Don't forget to tune into Olympus TV tonight after all your daughter is the star." Aphrodite said that in a very irritating voice. I just decided to ignore it and I walked out of Aphrodite's office. Man she's so dang annoying I thought as I stepped out of the room. Hopefully I won't have to talk to her for at least another millennium.

_Meanwhile in Aphrodite's Office…._

Hmm call me annoying eh. Well 2 can play at that game my loving sister or how about three. Three's always better than two so I'll write a letter to Poseidon saying that it's from Athena that says that SHE sent his son away to die in a cave in the Arctic away from any water. But why keep the three fun to ourselves because I'm sure that Annabeth want to have more than just two people in her relationship. And doesn't a triangle have three sides…a LOVE triangle that is.

Yes I will wake Percy from his slumber to have him see that Annabeth has fallen for this other guy he'll be heartbroken she'll be heartbroken once I awaken her true feelings for Percy. Oh yes now my plan Operation: Falling stars shall begin NOW.

I than snapped my fingers and I proofed into a dark freezing cold Arctic cave. I shivered when I got in there man it was cold Percy must be frozen solid. So I walked for a really long time until I bumped into a frozen body. "At last I found you…"

**Well did you hate it? Than review. Did you love it? Than review. And sorry by the way if this was a really crappy chapter. And I'll update Soonish. **


	3. I wake up

**Now let's see what Aphrodite found in the Arctic *cough cough Percy if you were paying attention* But anyway enjoy now chapter 3 and also I will be doing Percy's POV from now on so time to change the summery and characters (I never thought that this would happen with my story)** **So bye. And I would like to agree that this story is going to fast so I will slow things down in the story.**

**Aphrodite's POV**

I had found Percy, sure he look incredibly ugly frozen in a solid block of ice but there's nothing a bath and a great product I created Wrinkle be GoneTM couldn't do.

But I don't have any on me right now so- wait I need to remember why I'm here to start absolute drama between Annabeth and Percy that will cause Athena to feel terrible for her daughter, haha that'll show her not to mess with the queen of love, hate, beady, and- wait I'm forgetting Percy again, Ugh sometimes I feel so stupid.

I started thinking about things like that when I remembered Percy and why I was here so I got out my hair dryer and turned it on to melt Percy out of the ice, but it wouldn't work. "Common you stupid thing WHY WON'T THIS PIECE OF SHIT WORK. UHH F***."

I then threw it on the icy floor when I realized that it wasn't plugged in. "Oh uh I take back what I said earlier this thing isn't a piece of shit." I then got out my battery-powered hair dryer and started melting Percy out of the ice.

I was sitting on the cold, slippery, hard floor (and if you've never been sitting in a freezing cold cave in a red business suit than you don't how incredibly uncomfortable it after a few seconds but I was there for hours blowing a freaking hair dryer on Percy Jackson's probably dead body)

And get this I soon realized that I could've used my god powers to poof him to my freaking office instead of sitting on the slippery floor for a super long time.

And after realizing how stupid I was I finally noticed that Percy was out of the ice and had fallen face first onto the floor.

"Get up Percy I need your help." But he just grumbled "Common mom just five more minutes I don't want to go to school yet." Great I'm going to have to get his attention but the question is how? I sat their thinking till a name popped into my head: Annabeth Chase.

"Hey Percy." I said in my nice voice. "If you don't wake up right now than you'll lose Annabeth FOREVER." That got him up. "Wha- what the matter with Annabeth." He yawned.

"Sweetie let me just show you with my Special Love Power or SLP. But any way here you go." I then snapped my fingers and a video camera that had been videotaping Annabeth and her new boyfriend proofed into the palm of my hand.

"Here you go evidence of Annabeth's **Adultery**. " I said the word Adultery in a deeper voice sorta like the voice over that you here at the beginning of Law&Order but any way I restarted the video of the video camera and then I placed it on the floor next to me so the video would shine on the smooth cave wall.

"Okay Percy here's the evidence." I said as I pressed the play button.

**Percy's POV**

Whoa this is messed up first I'm kidnapped, then all that I could see for a long time was ice and now the hottest of all gods was showing me a video of Annabeth 'cheating' on me.

It's very confusing but I just sat on the freezing cold floor and watching a weird video of Annabeth crying and sleeping…even dressing for which some of those parts Aphrodite covered my eyes and said that that was a little mature for me.

So we watched for like a hour or two when I was about to ask her to leave but right as I was about to say something saw Annabeth staring goo-goo eyed at some boy (who by the way was ugly).

I wanted to say something to Aphrodite like "WHAT THE **** WHY DID YOU MAKE THEM FALL IN LOVE!" when something on the video made me flabbergasted it was Annabeth and the boy kissing on the beach on the same exact beach where I gave her my promise ring just a few months ago.

I was about to call her a bitch when Aphrodite stopped the video on a picture of Annabeth and her boyfriend kissing (or I hope not French kissing) That thought made me feel queasy. And I was about to throw up when Aphrodite said in a loud voice "Okay Percy you don't want them to become a couple do you?" I shook my head no and she gave me a weak smile and then shouted.

"WELL YOU WON'T GET HER BACK BY JUST LYING ON YOUR BIG FAT ASS NOW WOULD YOU? SO WHAT YOU NEED TO DO IS USE THE ENTRACE OVER THERE AND THEN USE THE SEA TO GET BACK TO LOVER'S BEACH AND THEN YOU CAN GET BACK ANNABTH. AM I CLEAR SOLDER?"

I wasn't sure what she told besides showing me the exit and using the sea to get back to Lover's Bay. (The place where I proposed to Annabeth with the promise ring) But I decided to get out of this cave Asap and use the rivers to get to Annabeth.

"Yes thank you Aphrodite I will do this quest." I said as I got up and I confidently walked out of the cave and into the heavy cold snow with Aphrodite. I had somehow not dying from lack of body heat when I got out there which was odd till I remembered my curse of Achilles.

So we just kept on walking and walking till Aphrodite stopped and told me to clear my mind of everything so I could be ready for the next test: getting into the special water. Because this water hole that she was about to show me was magic because it could led me anywhere all that I had to do was concentrate on a place I wanted to go and I would have to just walk the 'wolves path' and then boom I would be there. "Just forget everything, all of your worries, troubles, everything and focus on the one place you want to go to: _Camp Half-Blood_."

So I concentrated really hard forgetting all of my worries and troubles. I just got everything of Achilles, ice, cold, that stupid boy who stole Annabeth from me out of my mind. When I did I told Aphrodite that my mind was clear and I was ready to go save Annabeth from that jerk. She then motioned me to fallow her and after walking in the cold, wet snow for a few minutes she showed me this old well thingy that were made of pure gold. On the sides it had many great heroes of Greek Mythology Achilles, Hercules, ect. It even had the Trojan war and the Trojan horse on it. "Whoa" I muttered to myself.

"Yep isn't it amazing, but be warned Percy don't look at it too long or else you will think of different place and you will lose your concentration so common open the side doors on it and crawl in it." Aphrodite said as she pushed me in the golden well doors.

**Well probably not one of my best chapters but I hope that you enjoyed it guys**


End file.
